Mobile devices are often configured to enable position determination and navigation functionality in one or more geographical environment types (e.g., indoor, outdoor) and/or one or more operational environments (e.g., to be configured to communicate and operate with different types of communication networks/technologies). However, when a mobile device is configured to operate in more than one geographical and/or operational environment, there may be a delay, or a pause, in the device's operations as the device transitions from one environment to the other. Such a delay or pause may be due to the time it takes the device to obtain information relevant to the new environment (e.g., map information, signal acquisition information) and/or the delay in performing various tasks required to enable the device to operate in the newly transitioned environment (e.g., establishing communication links, determining its position, etc.) Additionally, when a device is configured to operate in more than one environment, there may be some power waste if the device continues operating sensors and other modules that are not required for proper operation of the device in its current environment, but are required for proper operation in one of the other environments the device is configured to operate in.